CSI: Crime Lady's Vengeance
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Set after CSI: Fatal Conspiracy, when an old enemy of Catherine's kidnaps Lindsey, everything becomes a race against time, with Ed unable to do anything Catherine must work alone to save her daughter. Rated for scenes of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 1**

My next CSI story; Catherine faces problems when an old enemy returns and Lindsey is caught in the crossfire, part of my series featuring Ed, takes place after the game CSI: Fatal Conspiracy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>LINDSEY POV<strong>

I was working at home, Ed had taken Sharon out to a doctor's appointment for her eyesight. Ed had wanted me to come with them but I had a paper for college due and I wanted to finish it, so I was working on it now. It was late evening and I had put it off long enough so I had to work on it now. Recently Ed and I had moved to a new home, a semi detached house rather than the apartment we had stayed in until recently. I finally finished and stood up and stretched, thank God that was over, I put it away in my bag which I left next to the door. Ed and I were both at college now, we went when Sharon was at day-care, Ed was studying politics in hopes of being a diplomat and I was studying to be a nurse. I checked my watch and wondered when Ed and Sharon would get back, just then I heard a knock at the door. I hurried to answer it, I knew it wasn't my husband and daughter as Ed had his keys with him, it was two police officers. I was surprised, what were they doing here? I noticed, judging by their uniforms they must be rookies, they were both Mexican males with short black hair, one had a thick moustache but the other was clean shaven. The clean shaven one spoke.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Lindsey Kennedy?"  
>"Yeah...What's going on?"<p>

"May we come in?"

"Sure".

I stepped back and let them, closing the door behind them. We walked through to the kitchen, I turned to them and asked.

"What's going on?"

The one with the moustache answered.

"We need you to come with us".

"What".

Just then he grabbed for me, I jumped back and then realized what was bothering me, the uniforms were fake, good fakes, no wonder it had taken me so long to spot them.

"You guys aren't police officers".

The one with the moustache glared.

"Yeah, now just shut up and come with us!"

He tried to grab me again but I dodged out of the way and tried to run out, I was hoping to get to my neighbours house. The clean shaven man however grabbed me, I struggled against him.

"Let me go!"

The man with the moustache then yelled out.

"Raul, hold her still for God sake".

Raul then managed to pin my arms and stop me from getting away, he then called to his partner.

"Arnesto, now!"

The man called Arnesto then appeared in front of me, before I could say or do anything he forced an unusual smelling rag over my mouth and nose. I immediately felt drowsy and despite my efforts I couldn't get free, I soon passed out.

When I recovered I found I couldn't see anything, I panicked and then realized I had been blindfolded, I struggled to remove it, but couldn't as my arms had been tied to the arms of a chair, my legs were tied to the front legs of the chair. What was going on, I tried to call out but found that a strip of tape had been stuck over my mouth, just then I heard a voice, female with a Mexican accent.

"Ah good, she's awake. Raul, remove her blindfold, take off her gag too".

I heard footsteps and suddenly the blindfold was ripped off, so was the tape over my mouth. I finally saw Arnesto and Raul, wearing more casual attire and the woman who had spoken. She was tall for a woman and I could tell her physical strength was considerable too. She was obviously Mexican, she had a few facial scars and, due to her open neck shirt I noticed a tattoo of a dragon on her left collarbone. Her clothing was also casual, like her subordinates, I knew she was in charge here. Her black hair was streaked with grey, her black eyes were cruel. The woman smirked and spoke.

"Lindsey Kennedy, formerly Lindsey Willows, how nice to meet you".

I stared at her in shock, she knew my name and even knew who I was before I was married.

"Who are you?"

"I am sure you've heard of me, my dear...Beatriz Salazar".

I froze, now I was afraid, Beatriz Salazar, the female drug lord who Mom managed to catch, dismantle her empire and send her to jail. She had escaped while en route to prison and had disappeared for months, I knew now why she was back, she wanted revenge on Mom.

"I have some unfinished business with your mother, you are the perfect form of leverage...How's your husband and darling daughter".

I stared, she knew about Ed and Lindsey, but how, seeing my shock she laughed. Her laugh was cold and humourless, she then explained.

"Don't be surprised my dear, I have eyes everywhere, I own police, judges, politicians, F.B.I. agents, I can reach anybody".

"If you hurt them I'll..."

I was cut off by Arnesto forcing another strip of tape over my mouth, Salazar laughed again and turned away.

"I'll need you in a minute, just wait. Raul, the phone".

Raul handed her a cell phone, she began dialling a number. I was shaking now, it was bad enough that she had kidnapped me and was holding me hostage, but if she did anything to Ed and Sharon I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

**CATHERINE POV**

I was driving to Lindsey's house, I was currently off-shift so I decided to see how she was doing, along with Ed and Sharon. I finally arrived, got out my car and walked over to the door. I knocked and found to my surprise it was unlocked. I opened the door and went in, I noticed then that the kitchen was a mess, chairs tipped up, all the obvious signs of a struggle, what happened. Just then my phone rang, I picked it up, unknown number, who the hell was this, I answered.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time Ms. Willows, or is it Mrs. Stokes now?"

I froze as I recognized the voice, it couldn't be.

"You..."  
>"Yes, I'm back".<p>

It was, my blood ran cold as my worst fears were confirmed...It was Beatriz Salazar.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey has been kidnapped and is now hostage to Beatriz Salazar, the female drug kingpin from CSI: Fatal Conspiracy, Salazar is now calling Catherine, the one who brought down Salazar's drug empire, what will happen next, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2 of Crime Lady's Vengeance, Catherine finally discovers that Salazar is responsible for Lindsey's kidnapping, what else will happen, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it, Beatriz Salazar was back, why was she calling me?

"What do you want?"  
>"We have unfinished business, I need you to do a few favours for me before we're even".<p>

I glared, what the hell was all this?

"Why would I even think about helping you?"

"I have a good reason, listen to this".

I heard her move across whatever room she was in and then, what I had been dreading.

"Mom...Please..."

"That will do, Raul, shut her up".

It was Salazar and her subordinates that had kidnapped Lindsey.

"You..."

"We'll be in contact soon, when I call again I'll be ready to tell you what favours I need from you. If you refuse then I'll just have to kill your daughter, the same thing goes if you get any help, you have to do this alone. You can tell them about this but not get any help, don't forget, I'll know if you do".

Before I could say anything else she hung up, I quickly called Brass.

"Catherine, what's going on?"

"Brass, I need you to get down to Lindsey's house, she's been kidnapped...by Beatriz Salazar".

There was silence for a minute and then.

"...She's back?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to the others, I need someone here to bring Ed and Sharon to the lab, I'll tell them what's going on. It's not safe for them here".

"Alright".

Once I finished I quickly called Ed.

**LINDSEY POV**

I had tried to call out to Mom when Salazar had her on the phone, but Arnesto had gagged me again. Salazar hung up and then turned back to me, smirking.

"Now, we have to make sure they know, we can't fool around, Raul, hold her head".

Raul then grabbed my head and forced it to the right, what was going on? I got my answer, suddenly I felt a sharp pain and realized to my horror that she was cutting off the top part of my left ear, I screamed, but the tape over my mouth prevented me from making any noise. When Raul let go of my head I looked up and saw Salazar was holding the severed part of my ear. She smirked and turned to Arnesto.

"You know what to do Arnesto, they should receive it tomorrow".

I then realized what was going on, they were sending the severed part of my ear to Mom as proof I was really being held hostage. Salazar looked back at me and then spoke.

"Raul, clean up the blood and treat that injury, we don't want her dying to soon do we".

I was then forced to endure the pain until finally my ear was cleaned up and the wound cauterized, it was no longer bleeding but it was still painful. I knew however, as Raul also removed the tape from my mouth and Arnesto reappeared wielding what I recognized as a cattle prod, that this was just the beginning of my torment.

**ED POV**

I was still in shock from what my Mother-in-law had told me over the phone, Lindsey had been kidnapped by some drug lord and God only knows what was happening to her. I was with Sharon, we were riding the bus heading back home, I was worried about what was going to happen next. Just then my phone rang again, I answered it.

"Yes".

"Mr. Kennedy...Edward Kennedy".

I froze, who was this person?

"Who are you?"

"You must've heard of me...Beatriz Salazar".

I then realized it was the woman who had kidnapped Lindsey.

"You're the creep who kidnapped my wife".

"Yes, I have unfinished business with your mother-in-law and your wife is the perfect...leverage shall we say".

I couldn't believe this, this was sickening, this woman couldn't be right in the head.

"I swear, if you hurt her, I'll..."

I was cut off by her laugh.

"...Kill me, I don't think so. How's your lovely daughter?"

"You wouldn't dare".

"I would..."

Just then, in the background I could hear screams, I recognized them immediately.

"Lindsey!"

Now I felt really sick, they were torturing her, Salazar's voice however was calm and businesslike.

"Ah, good, they've started".

"You sick freak".

"Temper, I'll be in touch, Mr. Kennedy".

With that she hung up.

I knew I had to call Catherine immediately, I had to keep quiet though, I didn't want to worry Sharon, she still had no idea what was going on.

"Daddy?"

"I've gotta call Grandma".

"Kay".

I hit the speed dial for Catherine and waited.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up".

"Ed?"

Thank God.

"You're not gonna believe who just called me".

"Salazar?"

"Yeah, she was threatening Sharon and me..."

I lowered my voice so Sharon definitely couldn't hear.

"...She was, torturing Lindsey".

I heard the sharp intake of breath before Catherine responded.

"Ed, when you get home, go with Brass immediately, it's not safe there".

"Okay...Why is she after you?"

"I brought don her drug empire".

I then realized.

"Revenge".

"Yeah, just hurry, be careful".

I hung up and did my best to keep calm, for Sharon's sake, I knew I had to get home and then go to the lab, I just prayed Lindsey would be okay.

**LINDSEY POV**

I groaned in pain as I doubled over, they had been driving the cattle prod into me, electrocuting me. I knew that at least two of the blows had been violent enough to leave electrical burns. I knew it was late, I felt drowsy again but I soon discovered that sleep wasn't something I would be allowed to have. A fresh strip of tape was stuck over my mouth and the blindfold was put back into place. Just then I was blasted with a jet of ice cold water, followed a few seconds later by a blast of hot water also burning me. Salazar laughed and spoke.

"That should keep you up, you might want to stay awake. I have a nasty surprise in store for you".

I realized what it was soon enough, as she explained, a ligature of some sorts was attached loosely to my neck, Raul and Arnesto would be taking turns watching me and if I fell asleep they would tighten it and strangle me until they were certain I was awake. After she was done the blindfold was removed and she left the room and I was stuck, being forced to stay awake while Arnesto slept and Raul took his turn to watch me. I silently prayed for my mother to save me, I just prayed I would survive long enough for her to do so.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey has been tortured, but more torture is in store for her, also Ed is now aware what is happening but Salazar has stated that Catherine must deal with this alone, what will happen next? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3, the nightmare continues, Catherine now learns her first task to secure Lindsey's release, also Sharon finally realizes the truth. Lindsey's torture continues.

Boris Yeltsin: It won't be easy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE POV<strong>

It was after midnight and now everyone was in the lab, Ed and Sharon were just arriving, I hurried over to greet them. Ed understandably looked panicked.

"Anything?"

"Not yet, not since she called you".

Ed sighed, I could tell it was difficult for him, especially since he knew Lindsey was being tortured.

"Grandma".

I managed to smile as I picked Sharon up, I noticed that she didn't seem too worried, I looked at Ed, he then explained.

"I haven't told her yet, I don't know how to tell her. I don't wanna scare her".

"You'll have to tell her sometime Ed".

Ed sighed and nodded, I handed Sharon back to him and spoke.

"I'll be talking to the others about what happened, after that I'll give you more info on Salazar".

"Alright".

So, while Ed and Sharon headed over to my office I went to speak to the others. I noticed Sara on the phone, she looked surprised, Sara was also five months pregnant with Grissom's child. When she finished she turned to us.

"Okay guys, Grissom just heard about what happened, I'm guessing Salazar called him too. Anyway, he's coming back here, he'll be here soon".

I was surprised too, Grissom was coming back, I quickly recovered and was prepared to tell the others about Salazar's plan. Suddenly I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw somebody from the front desk.

"Catherine, this package just arrived for you".

I took it surprised, the others were given the case file on Salazar and I decided to tell them later. I hurried to my office and saw Ed sitting there, holding a crying Sharon, he must have told her the truth, I heard him quietly talking to her.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll get Mommy back, I promise".

"Actually Ed, I have to do this alone, Salazar's threatening to kill Lindsey if any of you guys get involved".

I saw his face fall but he didn't complain. I then opened the package and quickly looked away, I knew now it was from Salazar, it was a severed part of an ear, Lindsey's ear.

"Catherine?"

I sighed, I had to tell Ed everything about Salazar, now, and explain about the ear.

**LINDSEY POV**

I groaned as I fought desperately to stay awake, I had already fallen asleep twice and therefore twice I had been strangled and nearly suffocated. I knew some sort of mark was left on my neck now, I dreaded to think what would happen next. Just then Salazar returned, smirking. She was on the phone, I listened in.

"Now, now Mr. Kennedy, that temper will get you into trouble".

"I swear you're sick, you won't get away with this".

I froze when I realized she was talking to Ed. Salazar just laughed and then, to my horror.

"That will do, I'd hate for anything to happen to that lovely daughter of yours".

With that she hung up and walked over to me, she then ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Please, leave Ed and Sharon out of this".

All this got me was a backhand across the face from Raul.

"Raul, behave. I'm afraid that's not an option, I have a point to make".

Just then I saw Arnesto walk into the room holding something which he handed to Salazar. I saw what it was, it looked like a simple steel rod but the end was bright red and I realized that the end was burning hot, I saw what was coming.

"Please, no..."

"Let's see how your husband likes you after I've messed with that pretty face of yours".

There was nothing I could do and Salazar began burning my face with the steel rod, leaving fresh burns to go with my electrical burns. I tried desperately not to scream, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, she moved onto to burning my arms too. Before moving back to my face where she became more vicious, pressing the rod harder into my skin, I couldn't hold back anymore and began screaming. Salazar laughed, enjoying my pain, and then, finally, after ten minutes of this she decided to really hurt me. She took the heated rod and then pressed it viciously onto what remained of my left ear, naturally I screamed, nearly blinded by the pain. Finally she handed to the rod to Arnesto who left the room again and then came back without it, Raul saw me leaning forwards in the chair and yanked the ligature around my neck, I choked and struggled.

"That will do, Raul".

He let go and I fought to catch my breath, I was soon gagged and blindfolded again. I heard Salazar leave the room while one of the others remained, I wasn't sure which one. That was what scared me, I had found out that Arnesto was a deadly professional killer, he always exercised extreme control. Raul however was younger and less in control, he was more violent when it came to strangling me and had twice touched me inappropriately, showing obvious perverted attraction to me. If Raul was the one still in the room I feared what he would do to me, luckily I hear the raps of a match and several sounds that I confirmed was someone lighting a pipe. It was Arnesto, Raul and Salazar didn't smoke and I had seen Arnesto smoke a pipe when he was keeping me awake. I just feared what was going to happen next, but it was hard to focus due to the pain.

**CATHERINE POV**

It had taken some time but now everybody knew what was going on, Grissom had arrived and now they were all getting ready to sift through all the evidence we had on Salazar and anyone we knew was even remotely connected with her. Ed was still comforting Sharon, he was reeling in shock, as were the others, due to Lindsey's severed ear. Just then my phone rang, I answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Salazar".

I heard her snigger and then.

"You should learn to be more polite, now listen carefully, I have a task for you".

"A task?"

"Simply put, there are three tasks, I'll be giving to you one at a time, if you manage to complete all three then I'll let your daughter live, if not I'll kill her."

I couldn't believe this, what the hell was this, what was she going to make me do? I soon got my answer.

"I know you still have the evidence of my DNA from my son's death...destroy it, completely, understand".

I froze as Salazar hung up, that was my first task, destroy the evidence that she murdered her own son. I thought for a moment, destroy DNA evidence in exchange for Lindsey's life, it was a no brainer.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Catherine has to destroy the evidence that proves Salazar murdered her own son, Lindsey's torture still contiues, what will happen next? just wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Catherine now has to destory DNA evidence that proves Salazar killed her son, Lindsey's recieves more torture and Raul get's a little out of control., Ed and Sharon's safety is also to be taken care of.

Boris Yeltsin: It certainly will

Onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE POV<strong>

I waited until the others had left, I had told them I would get the evidence for the Will Rice murder case. Will Rice had been Salazar's son, she had given him up for adoption and when he found out the truth she killed him. I picked up the evidence, the DNA was really the only evidence in that case and I had to destroy it. So, despite my conscience as a CSI trying to stop me my instincts as a mother were stronger and led me to get to work. I had done it, the DNA was useless now, I was sure, I had to certain however so I went to run it, sure enough the sample had been destroyed. I sighed and as I headed to make the call, on the way out Nick met up with me.

"Catherine, how are you holding up?"  
>"I've been better, the sample from the Will Rice case is degraded, I can't run it".<p>

Nick sighed and shook his head and walked off, as he did he called back.

"I'm sure we'll find her Catherine".

"Yeah".

After Nick left I exited the lab, got into my car and, certain that I was alone I picked up my phone, nobody had called me since Salazar and so I hit the redial and waited.

"Ah, Ms. Willows, how nice to hear from you".

"I did what you asked, what's next?"

There was a slight chuckle and then.

"You'll just have to wait, I won't be telling you yet".

"What?"

"Just wait. I must say Raul's taken quite a shine to your daughter".

I froze in horror as Salazar hung up, one of her subordinates was infatuated with Lindsey, I could only hope that his fear of Salazar would prevent him from doing anything sexual to Lindsey. Right now I had yet another worry on my mind, I had to make sure Ed and Sharon were safe, I hurried back into the lab.

**LINDSEY POV**

I heard the door open and two sets of footsteps, Salazar and Raul had returned. I knew right then I wasn't going to get a break, they had returned to torture me again. I had no way now of knowing what time it was but I was exhausted, yet still couldn't sleep as Arnesto reminded me. He yanked the ligature around my neck choking me, he then let go and then the blindfold was taken off. Salazar was smirking at me.

"Your mother must really love you, she just destroyed evidence as part of a favour to me, all to save you".

I couldn't believe it, Mom had actually done that, I expected the tape to be ripped off my mouth again but they left it. Then to make matters worse I felt pain again as Salazar began to burn my face again, worse still, while this was going on, Raul was attacking me with the cattle prod again. I screamed loudly, it was muffled by the tape, but Salazar showed no sign of remorse. She burned my damaged ear again and worked on arms too, Raul continually shocked me with the cattle prod. Finally Arnesto took over the cattle prod, Raul then walked behind me and then began stroking my hair, either he was making no attempt to hide his perverted obsession with me, or he was psychologically torturing me and trying to pretend to be caring while the other two tormented me. Then, in what I guessed was a brazen attempt to satisfy himself, he took the opportunity, after Arnesto had shocked me again and while Salazar was burning my damaged ear for a third time, he reached around grabbed one of my breasts. I shrieked in fear, despite the pain, in response Salazar grabbed the cattle prod off Arnesto and shocked Raul with it, the torture then stopped, I tried to recover from the pain and fought to stay conscious. I could also hear Salazar lecturing Raul about his behaviour, suddenly I was blasted by a jet of ice cold water again, my head shot up and I was blasted with the jet of hot water, burning my stomach where it hit. I was about to double over when Salazar grabbed the ligature and yanked it, forcing my head back up. She then let go and spoke.

"That will do for now my dear. Remember, you are not allowed to sleep, Arnesto will be watching you, Raul's proven he can't be trusted with you".

I was aware now I was shaking with fear, Salazar seemed satisfied with my reaction and then, along with Raul she left the room.

**ED POV**

I was worried, Lindsey was being tortured and God knows what else. I was also worried about Sharon's safety, I knew while I could probably stay and help in the case with the others but Sharon couldn't stay in the lab all the time. Finally we reached an agreement, since her pregnancy wouldn't let her work on the case, Sara would watch over us at her and Grissom's home. I gently hugged Sharon who was sitting on my lap, she was scared and couldn't stop shaking.

"We're doing everything we can to find Mommy, our best chance is to rely on Grandma".

"R-really".

I nodded and continued to speak.

"The bad guy's asking Grandma to do things for her, if she does it she'll be able to find Mommy".

I felt Sharon lean against me, she then spoke, her voice shaking.

"I'm scared Daddy".

"It's okay sweetie, Aunt Sara's gonna keep us safe, okay".

"Kay".

I heard footsteps that I recognized as Sara's.

"Ed, are you ready?"

"Yeah".

I stood up, carrying Sharon and walked with Sara to leave the lab and head to her home. As we were leaving I heard the voice of Dr. Langston.

"Sara, I put the tapes in your car, you sure about this".

"Yeah, thanks Ray".

As we walked to the car I asked.

"Tapes?"

"Recordings of interviews with those who knew Salazar, we may be grasping at nothing but it may hold what we need, we never know".

"I see".

I had managed to secure Sharon's car seat in Sara's car, I made sure she was safely strapped in and then got in the car myself, Sara then drove us to her home. I found myself silently praying that Lindsey would okay, that she would make it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Ed struggles to cope with caring for Sharon and work on the case without being able to sleep due to nightamres. also Lindsey has to cope with something more terrifying than the torture she has endured so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; Ed is struggling to cope with what's happening whilst trying to juggle helping the team and caring for his daughter, meanwhile, although being forced to stay awake Lindsey has caught a break from the torture only for something else to ahppen.

Boris Yeltsin: Just wait and see.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>ED POV<strong>

I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table in Grissom and Sara's house. I was listening to the recorded interviews from people who knew Salazar, hoping for any sort of clue. I heard Sara walk into the kitchen, she sounded surprised.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

I pointed to the tapes on the table and at the one I was listening too.

"Listening to the interviews by those who knew Salazar".

There was silence for a moment and then.

"Have you got any sleep at all?"

I sighed, so much time had passed, I was sure Lindsey would've lost track by now but she had been kidnapped for almost two days now. Throughout that time I hadn't slept once, I sighed and decided I might as well admit the truth.

"No, I've haven't slept at all".

"I know you're worried, but you can't help Lindsey if you burn yourself out like this".

I sighed and decided to admit the one thing I was trying to hide from everybody.

"I would but…every time I try to sleep…I keep hearing Lindsey screaming as they torture her".

Sara sighed but didn't say anything, I went back to listening to the recorded interview I was currently listening too. I thought about Lindsey, I knew she was still alive but, what sort of condition was she in, I prayed she would make it, I knew everything depended on Catherine.

The recording finished I removed it and was about to move onto the next one when Sara stopped me.

"Sara, what's the point in me trying, I can't sleep".

"I know but, you still have other responsibilities, more important ones".

I didn't even need to ask what she meant, if I had forgotten, as if I would have, I got a reminder almost immediately.

"Daddy!"

Sharon, she had been sleeping, but now she had woken up, I quickly called out as I walked through to the room she was sleeping in.

"Coming sweetie".

I soon reached her and picked her up, she clung onto my neck and spoke.

"Mommy?"

"We'll find sweetie, we'll find her. Grandma's doing everything she can, and we're all doing what we can to help".

"Kay".

I gently cradled Sharon in my arms, I had left it up to Sara to get her to sleep, what kind of father was I? Despite my exhaustion I focused on gently rocking Sharon back to sleep, I knew that my exhaustion however would be nothing compared to what Lindsey would be feeling.

**LINDSEY POV**

I forced myself to stay awake, Arnesto had dropped off to sleep himself but I was too scared to sleep in case he woke up and strangled me. Just then the door opened and Raul walked in, I immediately froze, I had been scared before but now I was completely terrified, especially when I saw the way he was leering at me. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me, he then spoke, being careful not to wake Arnesto up.

"Finally, I've gotta admit, Mr. Edward Kennedy must be a really selfish guy…Not sharing you with others".

Oh God, please no. Then, with that creepy smirk on his face he forced my shirt up, exposing my bra, he then began to grope my breasts again, I screamed but thanks to the tape over my mouth it was impossible to get even Arnesto's attention. Then my horror deepened, he began undoing the belt on my jeans, when mercifully Arnesto woke up and saw him.

"What the hell, Raul, you know Salazar's orders, we don't touch her, except to torture her".

"I'm just having a bit of fun, besides this counts as torture if you think about it".

By now he had undone my belt and was trying to unhook my bra when Arnesto walked over and forced him away from me, he then forced him over to the door, yelled at him in Spanish and then, dejectedly Raul left. Arnesto sighed and shook his head, he then walked over to me and, since Raul hadn't managed to complete his last task, he fixed my shirt and re-did my belt. I watched him fearfully, wondering if he would do anything, but all he did was walk over to his seat again and resume his watch, this time not even betraying a hint of sleep. I was shaking like mad now, I had narrowly escaped being raped, but my trembling wasn't helping my injuries, in fact they were making them hurt even worse, I silently prayed that Mom would accomplish these tasks and complete them, all the same I wasn't ready to give up yet, I wouldn't let Salazar beat me, not yet.

**ED POV**

I managed to get Sharon back to sleep, I returned to the kitchen where Sara was still waiting.

"Sara…thanks".

"Huh".

I smiled.

"I wasn't focusing right, I had priorities wrong, I should never have just left Sharon to do what I was doing".

"You're worried about Lindsey, it's natural you'll have conflicting emotions".

I nodded and then sat down.

"I just wish I didn't have to hear Lindsey screaming, every threatening phone call I can hear her in the background screaming. I don't even know what they're doing to her".

"Well Salazar won't have moved on to her final torture yet".

"And what's that?"

Sara then explained it to me, and my blood ran cold.

"Her favourite torture and always the one she uses last on her victims, she keeps pet bees, she riles them up and then let's them repeatedly sting the victim".

"What, if she does that Lindsey will die!"

It was Sara's turn to be shocked.

"What?"

"Lindsey's allergic to bee venom, one sting would be enough to cause a severe reaction, several would be fatal".

I was worried all over again and once again found myself unable to sleep at all.

A few hours later Grissom arrived home and, after talking to Sara came into the kitchen.

"Ed, can we talk".

"Sure".

I heard him sit down and then, after a moment's silence he finally spoke.

"Sara's been telling me about…the fact you can't sleep".

"I'm trying really, I know it's not a good idea for me to burn myself out like this, especially when Sharon needs me. I can't be there for her if I can't even take care of myself".

I heard Grissom sigh and then.

"I understand, listen, you'll manage somehow. I know what you're going through, remember the Miniature Killer".

"Yeah".

"When she kidnapped Sara, I was in a similar situation as you, worse, I didn't know where Sara was or if she was alive or dead".

"Lindsey may be getting tortured but, I still know she's alive".

I had a feeling Grissom already knew about the issue involving the bees.

"Thanks Grissom, I'll try and get some sleep, tonight at some point".

"Just try, even a few minutes would help you".

I leaned back in my chair, I heard Grissom stand up, heard him talking to Sara, I listened intently in the direction of the room Sharon was sleeping in. her breathing was steady she was sleeping okay.

'Just hold on Lindsey, I know Catherine will be able to save you, just please, hold on'.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey narrowly avoided Raul's sexual advances due to the interventiional of the professional Arnesto, Ed's lack of sleep is causing problems but will he be able to tackle it. Next up Catherine finds out what she is to do next, Arnesto and Raul are given a new task while Salazar continues to torture Lindsey, the nightmare still continues. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter six, Catherine will be given her second task plus Ed has other problems to take care of, Lindsey's torture still continues.

Boris Yeltsin: You bet it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE POV<strong>

I sighed as I parked my car in the lab parking lot, I had heard from Grissom about Ed's sleep problems. I just hoped he'd be okay, I then heard my phone ringing, Salazar.

"Yes".

"Well, it seems Raul has had some difficulty controlling himself".

I suddenly felt terrified, Raul was the one who had some sort of infatuation with Lindsey, had he raped her?

"Luckily for your daughter, Arnesto follows my orders to the letter. Now, listen carefully, this is your next task".

I breathed a sigh of relief, thank God for that, okay, I listened carefully.

"I am aware that you are the one studying the documents that reveal everything about my operation...Destroy them, don't even let any ashes remain".

I couldn't believe this, Salazar was having me deliberately destroy anything that connected her to the cases she was involved in, before I could make any sort of response she hung up. I sighed and looked at the case file next to me, the one that held the documents Salazar was talking about, I knew I had no choice, Lindsey's life depended on it. I took the documents and left the lab parking lot, I quickly saw a chance and took it, I tossed the case file into a makeshift fire, the kind I recognized as those being used by those who were homeless and stuck on the streets. The fire was lit and before long the case file was reduced to nothing, even the ashes burned, I shook my head to try and clear my conscience, I did this to save my daughter, that was all, I quickly hurried back to the lab, dreading what the third task would be.

**LINDSEY POV**

I had luckily avoided being strangled this time but my exhaustion was obvious, the pain however was enough to keep me awake. I watched as Arnesto approach, I tried to get his attention, I had to ask something, he sighed and removed my gag.

"What?"

"H-how long...have I been...here...?"

Arnesto sighed and checked his watch.

"We're about halfway through the second day, now, no more questions".

"But..."

I was gagged again and also blindfolded the door opened and I heard Salazar and Raul come in. I immediately tensed, I hadn't forgotten Raul's attempt to rape me and I wouldn't forget it in a hurry. What terrified me more were Salazar's words.

"I think it's time we upped the game a little, make it obvious to all of them we're not fooling around".

She paused and then.

"Both of you, go to this address, you'll find our guests husband and daughter there, rough them up, don't kill them, put them in the hospital if possible, understand".

"But...we've gotta torture her some more and..."  
>"We've been given an order Raul, now let's go".<p>

I knew Raul only wanted to torture me as an excuse to touch me in any way possible. However I was terrified now, they were gonna hurt Ed and Sharon, I tried to beg them not to, I was willing to take any amount of torture if it meant they would be left alone. I heard the men leave and Salazar speak to me again.

"Now, while they deal with your family, let's have some more fun".

The jets of ice cold water and hot water struck me at the same time, followed almost immediately with the cattle prod, the water of course making the electricity twice as painful. I knew Salazar was going to use all three methods this time, it would only be a matter of time before she started burning me again, but that was nothing compared to the panic I felt for Ed and Sharon.

**ED POV**

I sighed as I sat at the kitchen again, I was still having difficulty sleeping, just then I heard Sara, she sounded panicked.

"Ed quick, we've got problems".

"What's going on?"

She then explained.

"When I was getting the groceries, I overheard two men, Mexican, they were talking about coming here, they're Salazar's men, I saw the tattoo on their arms, the mark of Salazar's group".

I realized what was going on instantly, Salazar had sent these two, likely the two who had also kidnapped Lindsey, to attack me and Sharon. Sharon was also in the room, I heard her crying and knew she too knew what was going on, I quickly stood up.

"Sara, we've gotta get rid of them".

"Get rid of them, Ed, these guys are crazy".

I groaned and shook my head.

"I don't care, I'm not letting them hurt Sharon".

As I said this I picked my daughter up and gently tried to soothe her. After thinking for a moment I gently kissed Sharon's forehead and spoke to her.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie".

"I'm scared".

"Don't worry, Daddy won't let them hurt you".

I then turned to Sara.

"I've got a plan, this should work".

I then detailed my plan to her and we got ready.

We were waiting at the top of the stairs, I was using a trick I had heard about in a movie, I had no idea if this was gonna work but if I was quick enough it should be perfect. I soon heard the two men, they were talking to each other in Mexican Spanish. I then heard them on the stairs, I waited for Sara's signal.

"Ed, now".

I swung a heavy paint pot down and heard the satisfying clunk as it hit one of them, I heard him hit the ground below and groan, the other guy, still speaking in Mexican Spanish, called him an idiot, Sara spoke again.

"Idiot huh, Ed, go again".

I swung the second paint pot and again there was a satisfying clunk as it hit, I heard them both groaning and then, one of them yelling.

"Bastard knocked my front teeth out!"

"Forget it, he's ready for us, who knows if he has other traps".

There was silence and then.

"Alright, let's get outta here".

I heard the fading footsteps and then Sara spoke.

"They're gone, good job".

"Alright, let's take this down".

We worked quickly and dismantled the booby trap, we then returned headed back to the kitchen where we set the paint pots down. I quickly hurried through to Sharon and picked her up.

"Daddy?"  
>"It's okay Sharon, Aunt Sara and I chased the bad guys away, they won't be coming".<p>

"Good".

I felt her head lean onto my shoulder and I knew she had drifted of to sleep, I suddenly felt exhausted myself, I laid her down on the bed and then headed back to the other bed, the one I was supposed to be using. I found out just how tired I was when I lay down and found myself nearly falling asleep immediately, amazingly, no nightmares woke me up and I finally got the sleep I desperately needed.

**LINDSEY POV**

I had endured the agony again and for now it was over. Just then I heard the door open, I knew it had to be Arnesto and Raul, I waited in fear as they spoke.

"Well".

"The blind kid's better than we thought, he booby trapped the place and, look what he did to Arnesto".

I felt relief, thank God, Ed and Sharon were okay, unfortunately Salazar must've noticed because at that moment she savagely burned my ear again. She then stopped and spoke to the other two again.

"Forget it, anyway we are getting low on supplies, tomorrow, you'll go and get more, understand".

I knew we were in the basement of a Vegas house, the basement had been soundproofed which was why nobody had heard my screams. I knew the address, if I only had some way of letting somebody know I was being held here.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up, an unexpected devlopment during the third day of Lindsey's kidnapping, will Catherine ever find her daughter, will Ed and Sharon be reunited with her? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7; Three days since Lindsey's kidnapping and things are still going nowhere for the team, however things are about to change.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>LANGSTON POV<strong>

I sighed as I parked at a nearby convenience store, it had been three days since Lindsey's kidnapping but we were still no closer to finding her. The only person at the moment who had even the slightest chance of finding her was Catherine. I got out of my car and headed into the store, I quickly got what I needed and was about to head to the checkout when I overheard the two men next to me talking. I froze, when they mentioned Salazar, I then noticed the tattoos on their arms. I quickly walked over, paid for my purchases, informed the clerk about what was going on and then left, I called Brass and warned him about what had happened, I then waited. Soon they arrived and we were ready, the clerk had been able to hold them up by talking to them, within moments Brass and his men moved in and arrested them. Later I was with the others, along with Lindsey's husband Ed and their daughter Sharon, we were waiting for Brass to inform us of the results of the interrogations. Soon he arrived, his face was grave.

"Okay, we've got their names, Arnesto and Raul, they were quite proud of their work for Salazar but they won't say anything about where she's holding Lindsey".

We all sank back into our seats, we were expecting this but it was still a letdown. Brass sighed and continued.

"Given their rap sheets and the kidnapping and God knows what else, they'll be arrested for a long time but...I don't think we're gonna get anything else outta them".

Great, that left just one question. What were we going to do now?

**LINDSEY POV**

If my sense of time was still right I had been held captive for the third day running. I was still gagged and blindfolded, I wondered how much longer until Mom would be given her last task. The door opened and I heard Salazar.

"I have some friends I want you meet my dear".

She removed my blindfold and then removed the cover from something she was carrying. My eyes widened when I saw it was a case holding some large bees, Salazar was smiling as she spoke.

"Aren't they lovely, these are my personal favourite pets and they're angry, how about I let them out, so you can meet them?"

I screamed into my gag and struggled desperately, if they were angry then once they were let out they would sting me, if they stung me then.

"Oh yes that's right, you're allergic to bees, that'll make this more interesting then".

I watched, terrified as she put her hand on the lid and prepared to open it.

'No, oh God please no, anything but this, please'.

Just then I was saved as the phone rang, Salazar sighed and covered the case again before putting it away. She then picked up the phone she had set on the table and answered it.

"Yes...What, that's impossible, those idiots!"

She aggressively hung up and slammed the phone on the table, she turned to face me, she was enraged.

"Seems like Arnesto and Raul got themselves arrested, the worthless fools".

I breathed a sigh of relief, unfortunately that was a mistake.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you".

She then grabbed what looked like a metal baseball bat, it was a metal baseball bat.

"Let's see if you find this funny...You...Stupid...Arrogant...Pathetic...Bitch!"

As she screamed at me she punctuated her words with a blow from the baseball bat, my agony was at its worse now. She had broken my right arm and right leg as well as several ribs, she also knocked the chair over so I was now lying on the floor.

Salazar threw the bat aside and turned her back on me ranting about the ineptitude of Arnesto and Raul. I then saw my chance, Salazar's anger had caused the phone to fall off the table and it was now within reach. I grabbed it and quickly checked, good Salazar was still raving, I quickly typed up a text message telling the address of where I was being held and the fact I was in the basement, Salazar still hadn't noticed thank God.

"Of all the incompetents, well it doesn't matter, they'd rather die than betray me, so they won't give anything away. Sometimes a man is called upon to be more than he has been in the past, sometimes he fails".

I took this chance to send the message containing the address to Mom and quickly slid the phone away from me. Salazar turned, unaware of what had happened, unaware that I was now smiling behind the tape over my mouth. She walked over and forced the chair back upright.

"Now, let's get this over with".

She walked over and picked up the phone and I knew she was gonna call Mom with the third task, but Mom wouldn't have to do it now, I had told her where I was, I just had to hope she got here on time.

**CATHERINE POV**

I sighed, Arnesto and Raul were now arrested and on their way to jail, with Raul gone I knew Lindsey wasn't in danger of being sexually assaulted now. But she was still in Salazar's clutches and all I could do was wait for the third task. Just then my phone rang, I checked it, a message, from Salazar, i sighed and opened it, I froze, it wasn't from Salazar, it was from her phone but somehow Lindsey had gotten her hands on it and was giving me an address, I knew then what was going on, Lindsey had given me her location, I wouldn't have to deal with the third task, I could go right there and save Lindsey. I quickly got into my car and drove off, heading for the address.

'Hold on Lindsey, I'm coming'.

My phone rang, Salazar with the third task, I ignored it, I knew where I was going I just had to hurry.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Catherine now knows were Lindsey is and is on her way to save her, will she arrive in time, will she be able to stop Salazar? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8, Lindsey has managed to inform her mother whre she's being held captive, will Catheirne get there in time to save Lindsey, what will happen with Salazar, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: you bet, the answer lies below.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>LINDSEY POV<strong>

I fought to stay conscious, I was in agony due to the injuries inflicted both during the repeated tortures and the attack with the baseball bat. I was still tied to the chair and gagged but my blindfold still hadn't been put back on, my exhaustion was almost impossible to resist now. Salazar had called Mom three times now and Mom hadn't answered, I knew then that the message I had sent had worked, Mom was on her way to save me, she had to be. Finally, after trying to call Mom again Salazar put the phone down on the table and turned to me.

"Well, your mother's not answering, I have no choice now. She's refusing to play along so I'll just have to kill you".

I watched in terror as Salazar suddenly picked up a gun and brought it up slowly, drawing it up my stomach, then up my chest and then neck until she stopped, the barrel pressed firmly beneath my chin.

"I enjoyed our time together little girl, but now it's over, goodbye".

Before she could pull the trigger however the door burst open. Salazar spun around and pointed the gun at the door, moving away from me as she did so. I looked over at the door and felt my heart soar with relief, it was Mom.

Salazar's face briefly showed rage and confusion and then suddenly became a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes.

"How nice of you to join us, I thought you had given up…How did you find me here?"

"Lindsey told me, exactly where you were".

I could see Salazar adding it all up in her head, her expression darkened and she turned to face me.

"You stupid insolent brat!"

She raised the gun and fired just as Mom tackled her, I jumped in terror and felt the bullet graze my uninjured ear. I could only watch as Mom and Salazar fought, both in a desperate struggle to use to the gun on the other. I could see Salazar trying to also grab for the cattle prod, it was on the table next to my chair, I struggled a little and then managed to force myself to move, the chair toppled over but I managed to knock the table and send the cattle prod to the ground, it rolled across the floor and out of reach. I was nearly blinded by the agony again but managed to keep my eyes open. I watched as the struggle continued and then suddenly a gunshot rang out, I screamed but of course I couldn't be heard. Then, to my relief, Salazar fell to the ground, a bullet hole between her eyes, it was over she was dead. I breathed a sigh of relief as Mom dropped the gun and hurried over to me, she lifted the chair back up and removed the tape from my mouth.

"Mom…I knew…you'd make it…"

"Just hold on, everything's gonna be fine, I'll get you out of this and we'll get you to the hospital".

I nodded and waited while Mom untied me, she knew about my injures and was extra careful about them, I heard her talking to one of the others and then calling an ambulance. It wasn't long before I was taken to hospital, I soon passed out due to exhaustion.

When I woke up I was aware that I was lying in a hospital bed, my right arm and leg were in a cast, my ribs only throbbed dully and I was aware then that my injuries had been treated as best they could, I smiled when I saw Mom sitting next my bed.

"Lindsey, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, Mom, I need to call Ed".

She smiled and nodded before handing me my phone, I quickly hit Ed's number and waited. I could no longer feel the terrible pain I had endured throughout the torture I had to endure but I knew this incident would scar me for life, I just had to try and recover and move on, but that would be so much easier if I had my husband and daughter at my side.

**ED POV**

I was sitting on the sofa in Sara and Grissom house, I had Sharon on my lap, she had woken up and was upset because we still hadn't found Lindsey. Just then my phone rang, I sighed and answered it.

"Hello".

I was expecting Salazar, threatening Sharon and me again, but I was in for a surprise.

"Ed".

It was the voice I had been dying to hear for the past three days.

"Lindsey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now Ed, Mom saved me, Salazar's dead".

"Dead, then where are you?"

I couldn't believe this, Salazar was dead, my wife was safe now, I waited for her answer.

"I'm in hospital, Desert Springs".

"Okay, Sharon and I are on our way".

We both hung up, I smiled and spoke to Sharon.

"Mommy's safe, Grandma rescued her, we're gonna go see her now".

"Yay!"

I smiled and Sharon laughed, I picked her up and stood up.

"Sara, could you drive us to Desert Springs".

"Sure".

Soon we were in the car heading for Desert Springs hospital, heading off to see Lindsey who was now safe.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey has been saved and is now recovering in hospital, Ed and Sharon are on their way to see her, next chapter will detail her recovery and the happy reunion of the family. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 9**

Chapter 9; Lindsey has been saved and now Ed and Sharon are on their way to reunite with her at the hospital.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, she certainly won't.

Now onto the story.

Diclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>ED POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it, Lindsey was safe, it was finally over. We arrived at the hospital and approached the desk.

"I'm here to see Lindsey Kennedy".

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her husband".

I could tell the nurse was looking up at me, slightly confused.

"Okay um, just a sec".

I heard her shuffling through several papers and then finally she told me the ward and we headed off, she didn't question Sara, she must've realized I was blind. We began to head down the corridor she had indicated, Sara was looking for the ward number we had been given, I smiled and spoke to Sharon.

"Okay sweetie, you need to help Daddy out, make sure I don't walk into anything".

"Okay".

We walked down the corridor until finally Sara stopped us.

"We're here".

"Can you keep an eye on Sharon, I wanna make sure Lindsey's okay first".

"Sure".

I knelt down and kissed Sharon on the top of her head and spoke.

"You can see Mommy soon sweetie, I just wanna make sure she's okay first".

I then stood up and entered the ward.

As soon as I entered I heard her.

"Ed".

"Hey, honey, you okay?"

I was now next to the bed, I knew Lindsey had been tortured, I already knew about her ear.

"What did she do to you?"

I heard Lindsey sigh and then explain, it was worse than I thought, she had been badly burned several times, including several electrical burns. Her right arm, leg and several ribs had been broken also that creep Raul had molested her and tried to rape her, luckily he failed.

"Ed, where's Sharon?"

"She's outside with Sara, I wanted to make sure you were okay".

There was a slight pause and then Lindsey sighed.

"You didn't want her to see me, if I was unconscious right, in case I was too badly hurt".

"Yeah".

"It's okay, you can bring her in".

I nodded and then stood up and headed outside.

"Daddy?"

"C'mon sweetie, Mommy's okay".

I gently took her hand and we walked inside, I had already explained how Lindsey was being tortured, I had to simplify it for Sharon to understand, but she knew Lindsey would have injuries. I noticed that Sharon didn't seem to be worried, I was afraid that Lindsey's injuries would scare her.

"You're not scared?"

"No".

I smiled and walked her over to the bed before lifting her up and letting her climb onto the bed.

**LINDSEY POV**

I smiled as Ed lifted Sharon up and she climbed onto the bed, I noticed that Ed was careful to lift her up on left hand side, away from my injured arm and leg. I smiled and as Sharon crawled up to me I pulled her into a tight, one armed hug, Sharon latched onto to me, she was crying but was obviously happy.

"Mommy".

"It's okay Sweetie, I'll be fine".

We sat like that for a while, Ed was sitting on the edge of the bed and was hugging both of us, we were all crying, happy to finally be reunited. After a long time Ed let go and straightened up, Sharon also sat up, I could see her looking at my injuries, there was no sign of fear. I was so proud of her, my daughter was so brave. She looked over at my severed ear.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as it did, Sweetie, you're really not scared".

"No, the bad lady's gone, your safe, nothing to be scared of".

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, being able to cope with seeing me like this".

Sharon smiled, I knew that I was in for a long period of recovery but otherwise everything was fine.

**CATHERINE POV**

I sighed as I entered the hospital and headed to Lindsey's ward, she had been in hospital for four days now. I had to answer some questions to Internal Affairs about the destroyed evidence, they simply wanted to know what had happened to it, since Salazar was dead the evidence was useless now, so there was no reason to pursue any kind of case against the destruction. I was now on my way to see Lindsey, Ed and Sharon almost never left her side. I opened the door and stopped, smiling at the scene in front of me. Lindsey was currently asleep, still recovering from the torture, due to how the torture had affected her mentally she had to be sedated so she could sleep. Sharon was asleep on the makeshift bed that had been set up in the corner of the room. Ed was sitting next to Lindsey's bed whispering a Latin prayer. Once he finished and opened his eyes I walked into the room.

"Ed?"

"Oh, hey, I was just..."

"Praying, I heard".

I smiled as I looked over at Sharon.

"How's Sharon doing, it must be stressful for her, her mother being in the hospital".

"She's holding up well, I must admit, it surprises me just how brave Sharon's been, she's not scared despite how badly Lindsey's being injured".

I smiled and then heard the small yawn as Sharon woke up, Ed heard it too and turned around.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

She rubbed her eyes and smiled as she sat up.

"Hi daddy, I slept great. Hi Grandma".

"Hey".

I gently picked her up and walked over to Ed, I sat down and along with Ed and Sharon we sat and watched over Lindsey while she recovered. The recovery process took a full week but finally Lindsey was sufficiently recovered, her casts were removed and she was allowed to go home, it was over, mostly, Lindsey still had a long road of recovery ahead of her, but I was certain she would make it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up an epilogue detailing Lindsey's ongoing recovery and the family's efforts to make it through the recovery process. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**CSI: CRIME LADY'S VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 10**

Chapter 10, the last chapter; details Lindsey's ongoing recovery and a rather special event at the end.

Boris Yeltsin: yup, now the nightmare's over, things are going back to normal.

Discliamer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>ED POV<strong>

It was a difficult time, Lindsey had been released from hospital, her physical injuries were recovered and no longer pained her, except for slight pain in her arm and leg. However mentally she was still recovering from the horrors of what she had endured. It was difficult but I was determined to help her through it, just as she had help me after the death of my friend Muhammod. As I thought about this I had just finished brushing my teeth, Lindsey and Sharon were already in bed, I was now more security conscious or more paranoid, depending how you looked at it. I always made sure the doors were locked and had even bought and had a new security system installed. Just then I heard Lindsey screaming.

"No, please no!"

I ran through to the bedroom and quickly made my way to her side.

"Lindsey!"

"NO!"

I felt her jerk awake, I also heard Sharon crying out and found myself torn, I had to go and help my daughter but Lindsey also needed me.

"Honey?"

Lindsey was still breathing heavily yet spoke evenly.

"I'll be fine...Go, Sharon needs you".

"Okay".

I left the room and hurried through to Sharon's room, the moment I entered I heard her asking.

"What happened to Mommy?"

I walked over and held her, stroking her hair and then spoke, comforting her.

"It's okay sweetie, Mommy just had a bad dream, that's all".

"I wanna see her".

I nodded and lifted her up and carried her to mine and Lindsey's bedroom. That night we stayed together, all three of us, a family pulling together to overcome the pain that one evil woman had caused.

We had endured through a week and I was worried, Lindsey wasn't getting any better, I was afraid and decided that she needed help, I talked to her about talking to a counsellor about her nightmares. She had just finished feeding Sharon and Sharon was watching TV, one of her favourite cartoons. I had spoken to her about the counsellor and Lindsey turned to me.

"You want me to go to counselling".

"It'll help, you need to get professional help so you can overcome these nightmares".

I could tell she was thinking and then.

"Okay, I guess you're right, I'll talk to a counsellor".

"Thanks, it'll help trust me".

"You know I do".

We kissed and then headed through to the living room with Sharon, due to the incident that had forced her to go without her mother for three days Sharon had developed a mild case of separation anxiety. She always felt anxious whenever she lost sight of Lindsey and in some cases got really scared, luckily she bravely tried to cope with it. Lindsey finally accepted and we were regularly visited by the counsellor until soon Lindsey was able to overcome her nightmares. It took a long time but eventually she was able to manage it.

**LINDSEY POV**

It was several months later, I had managed to overcome my nightmares and things were finally getting better. Right now we were at the hospital with Mom and the others, Sara was giving birth to her and Grissom's daughter. Sharon was excited at the prospect of having a new cousin. We had been waiting for hours and I could tell Sharon was tired, she was however fighting to stay awake, she desperately wanted to see her new cousin. About half an hour later we were called in, Sara had finally given birth to a baby girl they had decided to call Holly. She was beautiful, I could see Sharon, her tiredness forgotten as she smiled at her cousin. The nightmare was finally over, I was safe, my family was safe, everything was all right now.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, Sara and Grissom now have a daughter, Holly, and everything is back to normal, Lindsey's safe and now can move on with her life. hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
